The Disappearance
by SqueezeMyDucky
Summary: Band mates Kaito, Gakupo, Len, and their band manager Rin get sucked into a convoluted chain of events after Miku Hatsune disappears off the face of the earth and Kaito takes matters into his own hands... KaitoxLen. Rated M for lemon and strong language.
1. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

Chapter 1: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

**Disclaimer and Warnings: We at SqueezeMyDucky do not own any of the Vocaloids. This fanfic is rated M for several reasons, including language, graphic content, and sexual content. This story contains yaoi, or male-male sexual relationships. If you are offended by or dislike any of these things, please return to browsing.**

* * *

><p><em>One more time...<em>

* * *

><p>"Ten minutes, guys!"<p>

A young girl with short blonde hair peeked into the cramped backstage area where her favorite band was resting. The band consisted of a tall man with a long purple ponytail, another slightly shorter man with short, neat blue hair, and her equally blonde younger twin brother, who was smoking a cigarette with the blue-haired man.

"Len! What are you doing? You're supposed to sing tonight!" she screamed, snatching the cigarette from him, tossing it to the floor and snuffing it out with the sole of her shoe.

"What the hell, Rin?" Len glared at his sister, his gaze made more malicious by the copious amount of black eyeliner he had on. He stood up and placed hs hands on his hips, trying not to mess up the dress he wore for performances. Rin put her hands on her hips, mocking her femininely dressed brother.

"Don't smoke before a performance. In fact, don't smoke at all. I'll help you kick the habit."

"You haven't said anything to Kaito about this!" Len yelled, pointing at the blue-haired man who had been looking rather frightened through this whole argument. He put his cigarette out immediately.

Rin looked over at Kaito and blushed as she stared, gawking at his wonderful face and his gorgeous, deep blue eyes unlike her own. She gasped when she realized what she was doing and looked back at Len, glaring feebly. She looked at her watch.

"Two minutes. Get your instruments, guys..." Rin stormed off and went to her usual spot next to the curtain.

After she left, all three of the band mates breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your sister's scary, Len. I don't know how you put up with that..." the purple haired man said with a laugh.

"Well, you have to deal with Luka, Gakupo. In my opinion, she can be way more frightening."

Gakupo laughed wildly and picked up his guitar, adjusting his overly complex pants. "She's a real sweetheart deep down. Rin is vicious little girl," he sighed, "But she does have a point. You and Kaito both shouldn't be smoking. You'll kill those pretty voices of yours." He winked charmingly at Kaito.

"Ugh. Stop creeping me out, Gaku. I'm the straight guy, remember?" Kaito said with a cheeky grin. Len frowned, but composed himself as the three of them walked over to their designated spots on stage.

* * *

><p>Rin had known all of them since she was little through Len. She went to every performance of the band to "give her brother moral support." After a certain point, they made her their manager, since she was so obsessively dedicated.<p>

However, now she had another reason to want to watch the performances.

Kaito Shion.

Rin fell for him the first time she saw him, when he and Len were watching TV together and Rin had just come back from soccer practice. That was eight years ago.

Now, Rin was a sensible eighteen-year-old that had to take care of her wannabe rock star younger twin brother. No matter what, her brother came first. Rin hardly had anyone else she could really count on. She had managed to somehow become friends with Len's female friends, but she wasn't really close to any of them.

Especially not Miku.

* * *

><p>It was late. Later than he'd like it to be.<p>

Kaito stepped through the door to his apartment. The lights were off. He breathed a sigh of relief and flipped them on. In front of him stood a small female with long green hair that reached her ankles and a blue nightgown. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring up at Kaito.

"How did the performance go?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It went great. We got a standing ovation. And Gakupo crowd surfed again," Kaito said cheerfully as he set his guitar and costume bag down and walked over to the couch.

"I want you to quit the band, Kaito."

"I can't do that, Miku."

This happened every night after a performance. The exact same lines every time. They would argue, Kaito would get hurt and would sleep on the couch, and Miku would storm off to the bedroom in a huff. Every time, Kaito would cry himself to sleep. He couldn't give up his dreams of being a famous musician, of paving his way to stardom with his own guitar. Miku had never liked it, but had always loved Kaito. They would make up in the mornings, spend the day together, and then cuddle before falling asleep. They had fallen into a routine, but they were okay with that.

Tonight was different.

Miku was being harsher than she had ever been before.

"You'll never make it!"

"You need to get a job! I can't be paying the fucking rent by myself for the rest of my life!"

"I want kids someday, Kaito. We can't have them growing up in a shit shack somewhere!"

"Your outfits suck! And what the fuck is up with that blonde kid? Is he a tranny or something?"

"On top of all that, your music sucks! I don't even know why you guys are still doing this shit!"

Kaito couldn't take it anymore.

"MIKU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed.

Miku fell silent in shock. She had never heard Kaito scream.

Kaito continued.

"I can't take it anymore! After every show, you just belittle me! Every single _fucking_ time... You've never appreciated my music! To you, it doesn't matter if I work hard or enjoy myself. You don't care! You don't care about me at all! I never want to see your fucking backstabbing face again!"

She started to back away and slowly make her way to the door as tears welled up in her eyes. Miku opened the door and shut it quickly, running down the hallway to the exit as Kaito broke down into a mass of sobs.

That was the last time Miku Hatsune was seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sakura here. Whew, that was a doozy. I wrote this on my phone while I was grounded a month ago, and I've finally perfected-ish it. The second chapter is being worked on right now, so expect an update within a couple of weeks. This time around, Mokey isn't a co-writer, but is my beta. Love you!**

**I wrote this fanfic because in all honesty, there aren't many real good lemony M-rated Vocaloid fanfics. It's kinda sad...**

**I'm hoping to make this a long fanfic, so if you manage to follow this all the way until the end, I will commend you.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Imitation Black

Chapter 2: Imitation Black  
><em><br>__When I was born, I realized I was just copying humans.___

_But I kept__singing..._

-

Fake.

Everything is fake.

I felt like my entire existence was a façade. Like I didn't have a reason to keep going.

I grew up in a happy household with both parents and my twin sister and a pet cat. I felt like I was watching a movie. It was all so perfect.

So perfectly fake.

I was the black sheep, imitating others in order to blend in with the flock.

When my sister and I turned twelve, our parents grew apart. We all grew apart. It was like four strangers living under the same roof.

When I was ten, I met my best friend. He moved away one month later.

When I was thirteen, I lost my virginity and discovered that I was attracted to guys. I forgot the boy's name.

Shortly afterwards, he came back. My best friend returned and I realized something important.

It had been love at first sight for me.

And Rin had felt the same.

-  
>Len Kagamine sighed and rolled over on the couch. It was time for him to stop reminiscing and start sewing his next stage outfit. While his current long ruffled black dress was sufficient, he felt that it didn't flatter his body like he wanted it to.<p>

_Maybe I'll try an a-line skirt... Perhaps a bustier? No, a corset! That'll be nice. It'll give me some nice curves..._

Len sighed.

"I hope he notices..."

"I hope who notices?"

Len sat up straight and glared at Rin.

"Nobody. Stop eavesdropping on my thoughts."

"You're the one thinking out loud, Prissy Pants," Rin smirked.

"Shut up..." Len pouted as he tossed a pillow at her lazily. Rin caught the pillow and giggled, tossing it back at her brother. Len knew exactly what was about to happen...

Even though they were both eighteen and viewed as adults by society, they engaged in extreme pillow warfare. Pillow fights were for sissies. Only real pillow guerrillas gathered all the couch cushions together and built bases of operations out of them, waiting for the precise moment when the first tiny decorative pillow would be thrown.

The first to fire was Rin. She threw one of the pillows from Len's bed she had snatched while he was scouring the living area for the long pillows he favored. Len dodged it easily and threw the long log-shaped pillow like a javelin at his twin sister. As they both hid in their respective bases to plan their next attacks, the phone rang.

Rin and Len stood up quickly and ran to the phone, destroying their pillow forts in the process. As Rin was about to grab the phone, Len snatched it up and answered it. She had seen the name on the caller ID before her brother had taken the phone away. Rin pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as Len bounced over to the kitchen nook with an uncharacteristically genuinely happy glow on his countenance.

"Hey, Kaito! What's up?"

Rin had a feeling that something was up between the two of them. But she would make sure that he wouldn't get in the way of her happiness...

-  
>Meanwhile, Len was leaning on a counter and twirling his hair as he smiled and blushed like a stereotypical teenage girl, prepared for the sweet sounds of Kaito's blue velvet voice to enter his ears.<p>

He wasn't prepared for Kaito's sobs.

"Wh-What's wrong? Kaito?" Len was worried. In the three years he had known Kaito, he had never heard or seen him cry. He always had a bright and cheerful disposition... What happened to him...?

"She's gone..." Kaito managed to gasp through his sobs.

"Who's gone?"

"She just up and left... I shouldn't have yelled at her like that... But she was yelling at me again..."

"Kaito, calm down. Who was this...?" It couldn't have been her... They made such a sickeningly, horribly perfect couple... But nobody would have known what went on behind the scenes...

After a few minutes, Kaito finally stopped crying and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Miku..."

Len paused and gulped, took a deep breath, and replied.

"I'm coming over."

Len ended the call and left the phone on the kitchen counter as he ran to the door, grabbing his cell phone, keys and wallet without paying any attention to his confused and peeved sister. Before Rin could even ask him where he was going, the door slammed shut in her face, leaving her to wonder exactly what was wrong with Kaito.

-  
>Thirty minutes later, after barely managing to catch the right train, Len made it to Kaito's apartment building. He rushed into the closing elevator, pressed the button for the fifth floor with a feat of speed and began to tap his foot impatiently, considering what could have happened.<p>

No matter what, it always made Len feel some sort of pride, for he was the one Kaito went to when something was wrong. Every single breakup, family matter, or step forward on Kaito's road of success was spoken with great detail to his blond friend. He even told Len things he wouldn't dream of telling Miku...

Len hid the smirk that threatened to form on his face as the elevator doors opened. He strode over to apartment number 524 and knocked gently on the door. Kaito didn't answer. Len knocked again after a minute and heard the sound of the lock turning. Kaito opened the door, but Len was shocked at the sight of him. The blue-haired man's usually bright face had the slightest hint of grey. His now-dull blue eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles beneath them. Len looked up at Kaito, appalled at the condition he was in. He gulped and slowly reached up to push the door open.

Kaito stepped back and let the door swing open as Len entered cautiously. Kaito's apartment was in its usual condition, but something was wrong. Everything looked bleak and dull, a shadow of its former self. Much like Kaito was at the moment. Len walked over and sat down on the couch, took a deep breath, and gazed at Kaito, prepared to get every bit of information he could out of him.

"What happened?"

-  
><strong>AN: Sakura here. AGH. Thanks for the favorites and review, guys! More reviews would be appreciated. Reviews encourage chapters to be written faster.******

**If you haven't already noticed, the chapters are titled accordingly with fitting songs. I would like you guys to guess what the next chapter will be titled based on the hints given. They will become increasingly harder as the chapters go on. The first one will be the easiest. Each correct guess will earn you one point. The person with the most points by the end of the series will earn a oneshot fanfic on request. Though there are some limitations, Mokey and I will write just about anything.******

**In order to participate, you must post a review for the chapter with your guess for the song and why you think your answer is correct. Good luck to you all!******

**Hint: The song involved shares its name with the second half of the title of a classic Tim Burton movie from 1991.**


End file.
